


Everglow

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Jewish Character, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: These events and many more to come and following are the starting point of something greater. Something greater than all the foes they have been fighting together with, side by side.They will love.They will be hurt.Some have the possibility of dying for the ones that they love and have loved.They will laughSome foes will get redemption. Not as heroes but in the middle.Between a hero and villain.Redeemed toBut through all the struggle, they will still find each other.Their worlds intertwine with each other. And those same worlds will be at risk.The questions of the moment, dearest reader is:Who is going to fight?Who is going to let people into their lives and their hearts again?Who is going to willing forgive?And most importantly:What is this threat?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this was an old thing I created in 2017 and I was planning to write the first five chapter before I post but I changed my mind after two years of not looking at this
> 
> I'm too lazy to rewrite everything I wrote for this but the following chapters after this are going to be in the style of writing I write now.
> 
> This is a Hal-centric fic with a world-building element to it! I hope you enjoy!

_ This story is about multiple people. Multiple people that soon became heroes in their own right. People who decided to fight against what life threw in their faces and not settle for pity, regret, guilt and the absence of love in their lives. _

 

_ They all had their beginnings. _

 

_ Some met the end of the line. _

 

_ Others toe that line between life and death but rose regardless and became better people, trying to do what is right. _

 

_ Some had morally grey areas, toeing the line between villain and hero.  _

 

_ However in this world, sometimes getting blood on your hands keeps more civilians, loved ones, safe. _

 

_ Only sometimes. _

 

_ Some but a small percentage have the blood of innocents on their hands but they still try to do what is right, regardless of what others think of their past actions.  _

 

_ Those few didn’t get to have a say in the matter, however. _

 

_ However, all the events that would happen in the future were set in motion on that tragic day. A tragedy that jump-started many beginnings: _

 

_ Starting with  _ **_Gotham_ ** _.  _

 

_ It was a quiet evening in the soon-to-be-infamous city, families were out and about with each other. Petty criminals and thieves were running around in dark alleys, with knives in their hands, angry at the world and desperate for spare change.  _

 

_ This was of course before meta-villains came into play.  _

 

_ However, this story is not about those things.  _

 

_ A family of three, a mother, a father and their son walked into an alley and on that fateful day, the parents were murdered in front of their son. Traumatised, the child screamed out in anguish, and in fear of being caught the murder fled the scene, not realizing the events he was about to set off. The said child was cared for by the family’s butler however one cannot simply remove the pain and sorrow of losing one’s parents.  _

 

_ Even if the story was changed, the son would have died, the mother insane, and the father bitter at the criminals running rampant in his city. _

 

_ However, if there is one thing to consider about this tragedy: _

 

_ The child was a Mer. _

 

_ Just a guppy. _

 

_ A Mer-child losing their parent(s) was like being physically shot multiple times. The child felt every bullet that caused his parents’ demise. And they will forever carry that with them. That inner wound would scar and leave an imprint, and also on that tragic day, it changed the child. _

 

_ That’s one event that started to set the wheels in motion. _

 

_ Another starts not on Earth but years before the first event.  _

 

_ Let venture to the planet  _ **_Krypton_ ** _ , shall we? _

 

_ It starts on a planet that was on a timer to its own destruction. An unstable core and an unwilling society led to it but regardless a family decided to sacrifice themselves to save their only son. Placing him on a ship to sending him to a different star map away from theirs. Away from the destruction of the planet and the smaller nearest planets orbiting near it.  _

 

_ Of that star system was of the Earth’s.  _

 

_ And everyone who is close to the same alien knows where he landed on Earth. And how he grew to become an icon for all of humanity. _

 

_ He is also a Mer. _

 

_ No one knows why, however, it could have been a DNA mutation to his new environment or his mother was a Mer originally. People closest to him, suspect it was a DNA mutation but his body didn’t provide real evidence of this. _

 

_ Maybe he was always this way. _

 

_ Here is another tragedy. _

 

_ A middle child, whose parents are both Mers, the father being in the US military, specifically the Air Force. The childlike most kids idolized their father, though this can be seen as an unhealthy obsession to some. Regardless of how people view this, this child was face-first in an incident that took their father away from them. Away from his family.  _

_ The child’s mother fell into a great depression, as her husband, her mate was taken from her. That is a loss greater than being dead herself, but not as painful as losing family.  _

 

_ The family grieved, but moved on eventually, though the mother never overcame her depression and in a fit of insanity caused by grief she forbid any of her children from joining the Air Force. _

 

_ She refuses to lose another member of her family.  _

 

_ As for the child...something very different happened. _

 

_ The moment the young child saw the plane, saw the debris flying in the air, saw the flames and smoke rising high into the air, saw his father’s body, broken and bloody being cut out the wreckage of the plane. He didn’t feel any sense of fear. _

 

_ None at all. _

 

_ People had said he was going into shock. _

 

_ Later that day, the child caught an unknown illness. It was almost immediate and the child died after 2 weeks of writing in their bed. _

 

_ The child died but one never said that he stayed dead. 40 seconds later the child drew a breathe, their eyes the same but filled with every emotion. Happiness, sadness, love. All emotions except one: _

 

_ Fear.  _

 

_ Reborn from a violent unknown illness, and seeing the death of their beloved parent, the child became a siren. A type of mermaid whose singing can lure people to their deaths, as told in the myths. _

 

_ For better or worse. _

 

_ These events and many more to come and following are the starting point of something greater. Something greater than all the foes they have been fighting together with, side by side.  _

 

_ They will love. _

 

_ They will be hurt. _

 

_ Some have the possibility of dying for the ones that they love and have loved. _

 

_ They will laugh  _

 

_ Some foes will get redemption. Not as heroes but in the middle. _

 

_ Between a hero and villain. _

 

_ Redeemed to  _

 

_ But through all the struggle, they will still find each other. _

 

_ Their worlds intertwine with each other. And those same worlds will be at risk. _

 

_ The questions of the moment, dearest reader is: _

 

_ Who is going to fight? _

 

_ Who is going to let people into their lives and their hearts again? _

 

_ Who is going to willing forgive? _

 

_ And most importantly: _

 

_ What is this threat? _

 

_ People, issues and the past will come back to haunt them all. As well as a universe colliding with their own, bring with them a threat of equal power. _


	2. Typical Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter
> 
> The mentioned of the Seven princesses was actually a suggestion by a dear friend of mine named Lu, she is Indonesian and in their culture, there is a special type of dance that invokes the spirit of the seven princesses of the sea.
> 
> If any of you have more information of them, please rely it to me in the comments. I will attempt to be as respectful as I possibly can.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_ Hal was panicking as the plane increased in speed, spiralling towards the ocean. It was supposed to be a simple, and normal flight testing like the many his dad has done in the past. He was going to test out the new model of planes that Ferris’ created.  In, it took for about 15 to 20 minutes. Also, write a report or point out any flaws or mishaps in the design, mechanics, etc. _

 

_ And pray one doesn’t crash or the engine explodes. _

 

_ Hal had seen his dad do these many times before.  And after begging his mom and his dad also getting permission from the CEO of the Ferris company.  He finally, finally got to go with his dad on one of the test flights. _

 

_ Of course, his mother didn’t come along with them but his two brothers did. _

 

_ Things were going so smooth. His dad leaning Hal his own flight jacket to wear on the test flight. The two getting into the appropriate gear and taking off in the jet. _

 

_ Things were going well. _

 

_ Until a malfunction error erupted in the engine. Causing the damn thing to explode, large chunks of debris from the back went flying toward them. As the plane spiralled down, more and more of the plane became to break apart. Hal had heard himself scream with fear, as a metal bar came loose and bashed itself into the head of his dad. There were blood and brain matter immediately started to gush from the wound. His eyes glazed over and he slumped forward in his seat. _

 

_ Hal let out a small whimper, his dad’s jacket in his sweaty hands. Dad wouldn’t need it anyway, feeling that his body went with that half of the plane. Now it is was him, with fear in his eyes. His body shaking, his heart-rate elevated and beating fast. _

 

_ Plummeting towards the sea. _

 

_ Hal closes his eyes and counts down from 20. If he started counting, death would come faster, and it could hurt less. _

 

_ Wrong. _

 

_ The hunk of metal he was in nose dives straight into the water. It was like hitting concrete from a high altitude. Hal’s head hit the back of a heavy metal bar knocking the poor boy unconscious. The water soon submerged his head. Wires that were floating in the salty water managed to wrap themselves around his neck. choking Hal as the plane sank further and further down. _

 

_ Hal’s last thoughts were he didn’t want to die. He was going to become a fighter pilot in the Air Force like his dad once did. _

 

_ But fate had other plans. _

 

_ Despite his incredible willpower and determination, Hal Jordan drowned. _

 

_ His own biology had failed him. _

 

_ But also on that day, Hal Jordan, child of the sea, was reborn as a siren. _

 

_ His body wasn’t found until two weeks later when two runners found him washed up on the shore. Strange thing was, he could hear everything that was being said around him. Yet, his eyes couldn’t open. _

 

_ “Ms Jordan...he’s still breathing, but he did die. It’s possible for only a minute.” _

 

_ Hal wanted t0 laugh. A week? No, no, no, no, no. Not a few hours. Three weeks, being dead in a nutshell is boring. _

 

_ He could still see and feel everything, his body with floating in a black and white abyss of nothingness. There was no Heaven nor Hell that his dad talked around. Or the land of paradise his mom always gushed about when they were reading the Torah together. But he did hear the whispers of what seemed to be a foreign language to him. _

 

**_“It wasn’t your time.”_ **

 

_ Hal flinched at the sound of the voice. It sounded less like one voice. And more like a combination of voices attempting to sound like one whole voice. Regardless it sounded calm and soothing, like his mom when she sang him to sleep every night. The boy sniffled then, realizing he would most likely never wake up to see her face again. Hal blinked back tears and open his mouth to talk back to the voice, only to find that he could not. _

 

**_“Don’t cry dear child, you cannot speak due to being in a realm between the afterlife and the world of the living. As humans would say a coma. As I said before you were not supposed to die this early.”_ **

 

_ The boy felt gravity take hold of his body and he landed on his feet in front of a small staircase. Made of white marble and a throne, made of pure pearls and sapphire. Seated on that throne was a girl, most likely a few years older than he was. 13, or 12 years old, at least. Hal’s body started to move on its own, heading up the stairs, standing in front of the girl. His body jerks downward both knees and he kneels forward. _

 

_ The girl smiled at him and made a small gesture with her hands, causing him to stand. She looked him over once more, studying him. Hal was young, a bit naive, all mentally damaged by facing death and surviving. That and watching himself lose his father….. _

 

_ Poor thing. _

 

**_“Harold Jordan.”_ **

 

_ Hal winced, “No offence but I prefer Hal.” _

 

_ The girl smiled again,  _ **_“Alright, Hal. I am ōkeanos, and this.”_ ** _ She gestured to the space around them, _

 

**_“This is my domain, my dear child. I along with my sisters control a different ocean in the world. You know of the legends of the seven sea princess, do you not?”_ **

 

_ He nodded, “Yeah, I do. My dad...would tell the stories every night.” _

 

_ Ōkeanos nodded her head in understanding, “I see we were not forgotten as my sister has said we are. Hal, I’m sorry for the loss of your father, there is little I can do to bring him back, the fate of the waters has claimed him now. But for you, I could bring you back from death, at a price of course.” _

 

_ Hal tilted his head, his eyes widen with child-like innocence, ōkeanos had to smile at it. In their short time together, this was the only time Hal looked like the child he was. She mumbled a few words and the boy slumped forward, his eyes closing. The princess shook off her glamour of a small girl into a relevant accurate older form of the girl. _

 

_ Most accurate to what she actually looked like. _

 

_ But that is a story of another day. _

 

_ She laid him down at the feet of her throne and sat down, her hand on-stretched as she observed the changes in his body. The scales that freckled over his cheeks and nose, grew larger and much more noticeable. Changing from a mixture of light yellow and blue to neon green. Hal let out a small groan, his teeth gaining a metallic touch and sharpen. Same with his nails, though those changed back to normal nails. _

 

_ The princess hummed and looked over her creation once more,  _ **_“Harold Jordan, a child of two mers, now a child of the sea. A siren, let my gift to you help you through your life, call onto me when you need guidance, a friend, or a burst of power. Call onto me and I will help you. Lean on me and I will protect you. From the depths of the seas to the planets above our very own. I will keep you safe from harm. Fates of the seas, leave this boy to my good graces unless you ask for him. Thank you, glorious Fates.”_ **

 

_ Hal felt his body hum with life, his muscles finally responding to his own commands. His eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at the white ceiling. The smell of sterile equipment and hand sanitizer hit his nose. _

 

_ A hospital. _

 

_ Fates down below, how he hated hospitals. _

 

_ The boy turned his head to see his mom, resting her head on the back of the wooden chair. He squinted looking closer, Hal could see heavy bags under her eyes. His blood ran cold, how long was he out for? The young guppy was sure that could sense everything that was going on in the outside world. _

 

_ Or did he? _

 

_ The memories with ōkeanos were hazy at best. And thinking about them more and more cause a dull ache in the back of his head. _

 

_ For now, he will ignore it. _

 

_ “Mommy?” his voice was hoarse and he swallowed groaning at the pain. But, his mom had heard him, her eyes, tired, but alerted flew open. She sat up in her seat so fast he could have sworn she was going to get whiplash. Hal’s mom walked to the hospital bed, and placed a shaking hand on his forehead, brushing away the bangs. _

 

_ “Hal, you’re okay….” she mumbled, though Hal believes the statement was less for him and more for her state of being. Still, he shuffled to lean into the touch, “Momma...Dad…” _

 

_ Tears shined in her eyes, and her lips became to tremble. She turned away sucking in a breath before turning back to her son. She broke, tears streaming down her face as she let out a sob. Hal kicked himself mentally, it was never a good idea to bring up a Mer’s death further. He learned that after he asked his neighbour about the death of his husband. _

 

_ Hal had hoped. _

 

_ He hoped that his dad healed in time or at least enough so that he could have brought to the hospital too. _

 

_ It wasn’t your time, Hal. _

 

_ The words from the princess echoed in the is head, and he willed his body to wiggle closer to his mom. _

 

_ “Hal..you died.” _

 

_ “I know..Momma.” _

 

_ She gestured to his wrist, “You gained another glyph, like mine...Hal..I’m so sorry.” _

 

_ He knew what she meant. Hal has seen the glyph before after his parents came home from their anniversary dinner. His mom had removed her bracelets after she removed her shoes for a moment. _

 

_ His mom let a shaken breath, her hands trembling as she grasped his small hands. His mother looked sterned how like always did when he got in trouble. _

 

_ “Harold,” she finally spoke, “What I’m going to tell you, it must not leave this room. Ever.” She took a deep breath before continuing. _

 

_ “There is a legend more or less about what happens to Mer after they have been murdered or killed brutally and land in the ocean. Before their time to leave this world. And the magic of one of the seven princesses can change them, to protect them. Hal, sweetheart...you's a Siren.” _

 

_ Hal tilted his head, “Like you Momma?” _

 

_ Hal never used the term ‘Momma’ since he was five, he didn’t know what to feel. Was he terrified of what happened? He didn’t really feel anything… _

 

_ “Being a Siren Hal, humans and Merfolk alike don’t trust Sirens. I don’t know why but they don’t, it’s going to be a difficult sweetie.” _

 

_ She fell silent, the only sound was the quirking of the machinery. _

 

_ Hal was really starting to hate that sound. _

 

_ She then spoke once again, “Hal, after what happened, I don’t want you near the airfield, and your dream to join the military. I forbid it.” _

 

_ “Momma…” _

 

_ “I lost my mate, I refuse to lose you as well. I’m sorry but I only want to keep you safe.’ _

 

Hal snorted that the memory, oh if his mom can see him now. He turned to the side, easing back on his chair waiting for the rest of the members of the Justice League to arrive.

 

And by the rest, he means Batman, the Dark Knight himself.

 

Though he doesn’t know why that memory specifically came to mind, cause who wants to remember their death in the first place.

 

“Batman is preoccupied, saying he will be late due to a gang of Sirens causing havoc.”

 

Oh.

 

What a coincidence.

 

Hal snorted, “Of course, the question is who’s going to check on him?”

 

Diana and Clark looked at each other, while Barry was looking anywhere but Hal’s general direction. No one gave him an answer.

 

“...Are you serious? You all actually follow his bullshit rule about no metas allowed in Gotham. Despite the obvious  **superpowered** villains that run around in his fucking city?”

 

Unbelievable.

 

“Hal. this is Bruce we are talking about,” Clark stated. Hal looked completely unimpressed, or he hoped he looked unimpressed. He made a mental note to propose a notion to not have masks as part of the Green Lantern uniform. Or it probably was optional, and he forgot about it.

 

Or he didn’t pay attention.

 

He gave Barry a grin and proceeded to fly to Earth, towards Gotham.

 

Ah, Gotham, the shithole of all shitholes.

 

The rich with their pockets full of money and their heads corrupted, super-powered villains, the Joker (dead but had been revived by Batman for reasons unknown to the League), Crime Alley, and their people, specifically the Sirens that were shunned there. The worst of the cities that treated Sirens like shit.

 

Yes, the city was mostly a shithole in Hal’s eyes, with an upbeat area in the upward part of the east of Gotham.

 

Or was it the west?

 

Regardless at the corner of his eyes, he saw the iconic car going at high speed towards an alley. Hm, time to say hi to spooky.

 

“Yo, Bats.”

 

The Dark Knight gave him a grunt as a response as Hal flew beside the car, which was new, normally the Lantern received the infamous Bat-glare and said nothing.

 

Or Hal got the classic, “Get the hell out of my city Lantern.”

 

This was progress.

 

Hal gave him a coy smile and floated on his back, still going at the same speed as the Batmobile.

 

“What do you want Lantern.”

 

“You’re late.”

 

Another grunt as a response and Hal let out a grumble and leaned in to peer into the dark windows. Hm, one of the Sirens has ventured out from the group and fled into one of the alleys. He looked up seeing the familiar setting, the sound of police sirens, gunshots, and couples arguing every few blocks.

 

Welcome to Crime Alley.

 

He saluted a ‘goodbye’ and took off towards one of the said alleyways ignoring Bruce’s demand to leave his problem alone.

 

Nope.

 

Hal landed on the ground and grimace. Dirt, shattered glass, urine and shit surrounding the area. Typical of Gotham, honestly.

 

Hal shines the light from his ring, slightly floating off the ground. Like hell, he is getting his uniform dirty. He had standards thank you very much.

 

“Hello?”

 

No answer.

 

Okay then.

 

Hal sighed and with a flick of his wrist, his mask fell revealing glowing green eyes, courtesy of the power of the ring.

 

“Look, I’m clearly not Batman. I’m not going to instantly beat you into a bloody pulp, I just want to talk.”

 

Still no answer. Hal couldn’t blame them. Batman’s subtle prejudice of Sirens was there, though Hal wasn’t sure if he could even call it to prejudice since he treats Siren committing crimes as equal as he treats criminals in Gotham.

 

Correction, he treats Siren the same as the meta villains in Gotham. Hell, the only villain the Dark Knight treats differently than the rest is the Joker. But that was a can of worms Hal wasn’t willing to open.

 

At least not yet.

 

On the subject of the Joker, the madman was currently holed up in Arkham Asylum. Not forever, mind you, the so-called “prison” was a laughable excuse for a prison. The villains had considered it their home. And it was a matter of time before the Joker broke out again and decided to wreak havoc again. And half of the Justice League ends up getting into another argument with Bruce

 

Once again.

 

Only for the Dark Knight to shut them all down again. Hal never opened his mouth was when these arguments happened. As was Barry though the scarlet speedster piped up once in a while to give his own opinion about the matter. 

 

The Green Lantern coughed a little and focused his attention on the curled up ball in the corner of the alley. He floated closer to it, lightly touching the Siren’s back. The Siren met Hal with a snarl and a flash of metallic teeth, eyes glowing. He wasn’t fazed in the least, giving the small Siren a grin, exposing his own set of metallic teeth.

 

(And no, the metal wasn’t iron or vibranium like most people thought)

 

**“You are a Siren?”**

 

**“Yep. I said before I’m not Batman and I’m not going to hurt one of my own. Tell me what were you doing?”**

 

The Siren stood up to their full height. Their head ducked down and they shuffled the pebbles underneath their feet. They were about the age of a 13 or 14-year-old.

 

Seven seas, this was a child he was talking too.

 

**“The Penguin..recruited me and a couple of older Sirens to help him with a..a…..ruse. He promised us that we will have a home under his wings.”**

 

They were not wrong about it, any Siren the Penguin can get his hands on, he treats them quite well. Most likely because they can and will fight back. Also to have the capability of spilling his blood or his enemies onto the streets of Gotham.

 

But that still doesn’t make it right.

 

**“Where are your parents?”**

 

**“In the harbour, under the docks. My mother is having another child…”**

 

“Green Lantern.”

 

Son of a bitch.

 

Hal quickly placed on his mask before turning to the Dark Knight, crossing his arms, his body blocking the view of the child. Hal could let Batman take care of the kid, but no one will actually know what will happen. Bruce is good with kids, Hal will not deny that the man has a truckload of kids. But Hal doesn’t know how the Dark Knight will react to a child Siren, and frankly, the Green Lantern doesn’t want to know what will happen.

 

“Yes Spooky?”

 

The Dark Knight grumbled, “I can take care of this, it’s my city.”

 

Hal raised an eyebrow, “I think you haven’t meet me. Hi, I’m Green Lantern and I don’t give a rat’s ass about what is yours and what isn’t. And frankly, if I wanted to play this game, I’m in charge of watching over the entire Earth. So technically Gotham is my problem too. Now I was going to take this Siren back to their parent-”

 

“I need to question them. Then send them to the local prison.”

 

“Batman, you have two others to question.”

 

The bat-cladded man took a step closer, “If needed I could take you down, Lantern.”

 

Oh?

 

Are we going to do threats now?

 

Hal scoffed, “Maybe you could, maybe not, but do me a solid and fuck off for a moment. This one is a _ child  _ and has a parent. Who maybe waiting for them to come home after this. I’m going to take them home, Batman, and I don’t intend to fight you about it. Not everyone does crime for a sadistic reason.”

 

Responsible for Hal of all people, but he didn’t care at this one. He was getting annoyed. Annoyance turns to irritation, irritation turns to anger, anger turns into...well it’s hope it doesn’t come to that. If it was any other Justice League member, they would back off. Partly of the fact that Hal looked ready to fight, but with Bruce? 

 

He wasn’t sure, the man had a habit of pushing people’s buttons, whether they wanted to be pushed or not.

 

There was silence on both ends, the young Siren poking their head out to look at the man covered by darkness. Hal crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for Bruce to say or do anything. He wouldn’t use the ring if it came to a fight, maybe a little, but his claws could do more damage.

 

_ ‘And you will give Bruce another reason not to trust you after the Parallax incident’  _

 

“...Fine.”

 

Hal blinked, confused, “Can you repeat that?”

 

The Dark Knight glowered at him, “I said fine. Afterwards, get the hell out of my city.”

 

The Lantern gave him a toothy grin, before turning towards the young child, “C’mon, I will lead you back to your dad.” The Siren gave him a graceful smile, their eyes still wary of the Dark Knight still standing here. Hal gave a little nudge to encourage them to quickly walk past the other male. 

 

“You’re late to the meeting by the way.”

 

“Hm. So are you.”

 

Touche.

 

_ Later… _

 

“So yeah, I will see what I can do to get you and your kid into a shelter in Coastal City.”

 

The Siren gave Hal a genuine smile as their father pulled them closer into a hug. Hal’s expression then turned nolgastic, as memories of him with his own father plagued his mind. The three were in an area of the Gotham harbour where no camera could be found. More or less the security of the harbour sucked, badly. On the other hand, it made it easier for Sirens and Mers alike to go to their underwater homes, a lot easier without humans recording videos or prying eyes staring. 

 

The mother pulled away from their child to speak to Hal,  **_“My guppy and I both thank you very much for this opportunity.”_ **

 

**_“The pleasure is mine really, this city is a shitshow for our kind. Coastal City is a lot more accepting. The shelters there can provide you with an easy way of finding a job for you and your kid.”_ **

 

She nodded her head and leaned forward, kissing Hal’s cheek,  **_“Again, thank you.”_ ** The mother then jumped into the inky black waters with her child and they both swam down the depths of the waters. Hal let out a sigh of relief as he walked away from the docks, there was no sight of Bruce. Honestly, if it was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn’t know. His rashness can put him at odds with Bruce, or any of the Justice League members.

 

Except for Barry...most of the time.

 

Even the Scarlet Speedster, the most level-headed of all of the Justice League, had his limits. Something few people don’t understand or forget about. 

 

Even still, Hal is a Siren himself, and to sit and watch Bruce tear through the kid like the kid was one of his meta villains or even the Joker didn’t sit well with him. Then again, any injustice against Sirens or Mers didn’t sit well in his stomach. And seeing the protests against Sirens in Gotham during his day job, Hal had to hurry into the bathroom to vomit. After 26 long years, he couldn’t comprehend why humans or some Mers hate so many Sirens so much. Sure, people are different, so what?

 

Hal sighed and looked up at the night sky, viewing the stars and helicopters in the sky. As much as he could though, he had to squint to see through all the smog and smoke. He really needed a break, and the sooner the better. 

 

“Hal.”

 

_ Here we go again. _

 

Hal turned, and squeaked out of surprise, as the Dark Knight was nose to nose behind him. Seven princesses, can this man make any type of noise when he walks? The Lantern knows that he is Batman but if he’s talking to coworkers,  _ make noise damnit! _

 

Hal crossed his arms, “What do you want this time?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what? Why take the child back to their parent?”

 

The Dark Knight growled, “I meant why did you offer to send the family to Coastal City? There are many opportunities for them here?”

 

Hal put his hands on his hips, “Feh! I don’t know if you have noticed but there is an unspoken prejudice against Sirens here. Coastal City is more diverse being in the West, yeah there are the few who are bigoted as some humans are but it’s much more reasonable.”

 

Hal watched Bruce said nothing, grunted and turned walking away. 

 

“We will be late.”   
  


Hal notes that talking to Bruce about problems in his city is like talking to a brick wall. One will get nowhere with this man. Like the city itself, Bruce doesn’t like to change. 

 

Typical.

 

**_“Seven princesses of the seas, give me strength.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> And follow me on my social media(s):
> 
> Tumblr: viruscreations  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus


End file.
